Perfection
by CARDCAPTOR KAIRI
Summary: Ethan starts to get bullied...really badly.  All the comments are starting to affect him . And now he's being called things worse than 'Teethan'. Will Ethan find a way out or will he let his insecurities get to him?Ethan/Benny bromance


Hey guys, I don't know if this will get send out an update or not but I'm completely rewriting this chapter to restart this story. I wrote the original first chapter a looooonnnngggg time ago and I'd totally forgotten about it and never updated because of that. Now I'm actually continuing it. Hopefully there are still MBAV fans!

Ethan Morgan sat down on the cold, hard-tile floor of the boy's bathroom. Leaning over the toilet he couldn't think of anything besides the fact that he was about to make himself throw up.

At the beginning of high school he promised himself that he would never degrade himself to the point where he thought he was absolutely worthless. He made sure that he would do anything to avoid the bullying and torture he had to go through in middle school. The only thing that kept him together all these years was Benny. But Benny had a new girlfriend and had been ignoring him for the past month. Weekly sleepovers and playing video games until 3 in the morning had vanished all because of _Ashley_ and now he had no one to help him.

Sarah had become a full vampire and was now making it her mission to avoid him and Benny. She spent all of her time hanging out with Erika and Rory (of all people!) instead of him. So now he had absolutely no one. Now, he had to sit at lunch all by himself because Ashley wanted Benny all to herself 24/7 and Benny thought Ashley was "too hot to let go". So of course he chose her over him.

And now he was singled out not only as a nerd but as someone who was alone. Being labeled as a nerd made every single high school horror story he were told as a child come true. When he was told about the stories of kids getting thrown into dumpsters, slammed into lockers, and getting teased and bullied every minute of their lies, he thought they were just sick jokes that the upperclassmen told told to scare the middle schoolers into peeing their pants, that they were traumatizing them just for their own enjoyment.

Ethan never quite realized how naive he was.

The first few months of freshman year were completely fine but. No bullies. No problems. One of his best friends was a freaking bad-ass vampire and Benny was always there to defend him.

And now because they weren't there he was left completely open to every single bully in the school and surprisingly there were a lot more people who wanted to bash his face in than he thought.

It was all because of Scott Abernathy. Star football player and quarterback of the team. The guy who made it his own personal mission to make Ethan's life a living hell.

Constantly calling him fat ass, loser, and fag every single day was starting to get to him. He was even starting to believe the words that they said, and he really wished they would just start calling him Teethan again.

He thought that he deserved every punch and word that was thrown his way because obviously if none of his friends wanted to be around him any more then he truly was worthless. Ethan barely managed to hide the bruises from his parents. It was fairly easy hiding them from Benny because they barely talked anymore.

He remembered the exact words that Scott said to him as he was pushing him into the lockers after school.

_"You're such a fucking freak. It's a miracle that that Benny kid wants to be around you at all. God, if you weren't so freaking fat I would gladly pick you up and toss you in the trash can but I'd rather not break my arms, fag." _

Ethan knew that he was a fairly normal weight but what if people really did think he was fat? He couldn't change the fact that he would always be nerdy but he could become skinnier. Would that make him cooler?

And so he decided that he was going to make himself better for him and his friends. Maybe, if he got skinnier, Rory, Erika, and Sarah would start hanging out with him again.

These thoughts were exactly what brought him here in the desolate stalls of the boy's bathroom, hoping that no one would see him grotesquely hunching over the toilet and sticking a finger to the back of his throat.

He was going to make himself perfect no matter what the cost was.


End file.
